Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a twenty-part science-fiction adventure animated series that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Plot When the time portal to prehistoric worlds got invented, Dexter, Dee Dee and Beau team up with Blossom and her fellow Powerpuff Girls, as they travel through time to encounter dinosaurs, beasts and other prehistoric creatures. Characters Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Percy the African grey parrot *Valentino the Arabian Mau *Ginger the Siamese cat *Dexter's monkey (a white-headed capuchin) *Mandark's duck (an American pekin duck) *Oceanbird *Windbear *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Robin Synder (from Powerpuff Girls episode, Superfriends) *Mike Believe (from Powerpuff Girls episode, Imaginary Fiend) *Mitch Mitchelson *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Soyen Chen (from Dexter's Lab episode, School Girl Crushed) *Becky and Gwen (from Dexter's Lab episode, Bus Boy) Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Lalavava (from Dexter's Lab episode, Dee Dee's Rival) *HIM *Sedusa *White Kitty (a Persian cat) *Indominus Rex (from Jurassic World) Animals Debuted in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Torosaurus latus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus sedens'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Augustynolophus morrisi'' *''Hypacrosaurus altispinus'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Denversaurus schlessmani'' *''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' *''Thescelosaurus neglectus'' *''Anzu wyliei'' *Unnamed alvarezsaurid *''Leptoceratops gracilis'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Brodavis baileyi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Cimolestes incisus'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Thoracosaurus neocesariensis'' *''Champsosaurus sp.'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' *''Coniophis precedens'' *''Mosasaurus hoffmanni'' *''Obamadon gracilis'' *''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' *''Scotiophryne pustulosa'' *''Opisthotriton kayi'' *''Habrosaurus dilatus'' *''Scapherpeton tectum'' *''Galagadon nordquistae'' *''Lonchidion selachos'' *''Lepisosteus occidentalis'' *''Paleopsephurus wilsoni'' *''Amia fragosa'' *''Acipenser eruciferus'' *Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) *Chinese Crested Dog (Canis familiaris) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Arabian Mau (Felis catus) *Siamese Cat (Felis catus) *White-headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) *American Pekin Duck (Anas domesticus) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) *Siberian Dwarf Hamster (Phodopus sungorus) *Eastern Chipmunk (Tamias striatus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Eastern Cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) *New Zealand Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Vietnamese Pot-bellied Pig (Sus domesticus) *North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) *Star-nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) *Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) *Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) *Northern Short-tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) *Bloodhound (Canis familiaris) *Persian Cat (Felis catus) *Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) *Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) *American Robin (Turdus migratorius) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) *Purple Finch (Haemorhous purpureus) *House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) *Black-capped Chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) *Barn Swallow (Hirundo rustica) *Downy Woodpecker (Picoides pubescens) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Ruby-throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) *American Barn Owl (Tyto furcata) *Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) *American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Seven-spotted Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) *Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) *Yellow Garden Spider (Argiope aurantia) Debuted in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 100,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) *Saiga (Saiga tatarica) *Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) *Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) *Siberian Roe Deer (Capreolus pygargus) *Moose (Alces alces) *Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) *Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) *Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) *Onager (Equus hemionus) *Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquitatis) *Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) *Snow Sheep (Ovis nivicola) *Eurasian Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) *Corsac Fox (Vulpes corsac) *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) *Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) *Amur Leopard (Panthera pardus orientalis) *Eurasian Cougar (Puma pardoides) *Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) *Wolverine (Gulo gulo) *European Badger (Meles meles) *Stoat (Mustela erminea) *European Pine Marten (Martes martes) *Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) *Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) *Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) *Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) *Mountain Hare (Lepus timidus) *Northern Birch Mouse (Sicista betulina) *Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) *Arctic Ground Squirrel (Urocitellus parryii) *Siberian Chipmunk (Eutamias sibiricus) *Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) *Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) *Bank Vole (Myodes glareolus) *European Hedgehog (Erinaceus europaeus) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) *Eurasian Kestrel (Falco tinnunculus) *Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) *Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) *Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) *Great Grey Owl (Strix nebulosa) *Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) *Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) *Ivory Gull (Pagophila eburnea) *Horned Puffin (Fratercula corniculata) *Thick-billed Murre (Uria lomvia) *Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Steller's Eider (Polysticta stelleri) *Barnacle Goose (Branta leucopsis) *Greylag Goose (Anser anser) *Whooper Swan (Cygnus cygnus) *Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) *Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) *Great Bustard (Otis tarda) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Common Raven (Corvus corax) *Common Magpie (Pica pica) *European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) *Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) *Snow Bunting (Plectrophenax nivalis) Debuted in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Polycotylus latipinnis'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Toxochelys latiremis'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Halisaurus platyspondylus'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Ptychodus mortoni'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Bonnerichthys gladius'' *''Enchodus petrosus'' *''Apsopelix angelicus'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Clioscaphites vermiformis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Hesperornis regalis'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' *''Lythronax argestes'' Debuted in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 12,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Jaguar (Panthera onca) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *American Cheetah (Miracinonyx inexpectatus) *Bobcat (Lynx rufus) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Coyote (Canis latrans) *Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *California Grizzly (Ursus arctos californicus) *American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) *American Badger (Taxidea taxus) *Black-footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) *North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) *Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) *Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Stilt-legged Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) *Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) *California Tapir (Tapirus californicus) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Elk (Cervus canadensis) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Common Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) *Desert Bighorn (Ovis canadensis nelsoni) *Harrington's Mountain Goat (Oreamnos harringtoni) *Flat-headed Peccary (Platygonus compressus) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *Shasta Ground Sloth (Nothrotheriops shastensis) *American Glyptodont (Glyptotherium arizonae) *Southwestern Pampathere (Holmesina septentrionalis) *Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *Brush Rabbit (Sylvilagus bachmani) *North American Capybara (Neochoerus pinckneyi) *Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) *Western Grey Squirrel (Sciurus griseus) *California Ground Squirrel (Otospermophilus beecheyi) *Merriam's Chipmunk (Tamias merriami) *Imperfect Mouse (Peromyscus imperfectus) *Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) *Agile Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys agilis) *Dusky Woodrat (Neotoma fuscipes) *Botta's Pocket Gopher (Thomomys bottae) *Ornate Shrew (Sorex ornatus) *Pallid Bat (Antrozous pallidus) *Merriam's Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) *La Brea Condor (Breagyps clarki) *Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) *Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) *Prairie Falcon (Falco mexicanus) *American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) *Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *Brea Crane (Grus pagei) *Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) *Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) *Whimbrel (Numenius phaeopus) * American Avocet (Recurvirostra americana) *Common Gull (Larus canus) *Double-crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Black-crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) *American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) *Great Egret (Ardea alba) *Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) *White-faced Ibis (Plegadis chihi) *California Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minutus) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *California Quail (Callipepla californica) *Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Snow Goose (Anser caerulescens) *Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) *Tundra Swan (Cygnus columbianus) *Green-winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) *American Crow (Corvus brachyrhynchos) *California Scrub Jay (Aphelocoma californica) *Steller's Jay (Cyanocitta stelleri) *Yellow-billed Magpie (Pica nuttalli) *Black-throated Sparrow (Amphispiza bilineata) *Brown-headed Cowbird (Molothrus ater) *Red-winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) *Western Meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) *Sage Thrasher (Oreoscoptes montanus) *Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) *Canyon Towhee (Pipilo fuscus) *Northern Flicker (Colaptes auratus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Mourning Dove (Zenaida macroura) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) *California Kingsnake (Lampropeltis californiae) *North American Giant Tortoise (Hesperotestudo crassiscutata) *Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) *Pacific Tree Frog (Pseudacris regilla) *Western Toad (Anaxyrus boreas) *Arboreal Salamander (Aneides lugubris) *Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) *Rocky Mountain Locust (Melanoplus spretus) Debuted in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Zhongjianosaurus yangi'' *''Liaoningvenator curriei'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' *''Changchengornis hengdaoziensis'' *''Jixiangornis orientalis'' *''Shanweiniao cooperorum'' *''Eoenantiornis buhleri'' *''Liaoningornis longidigitris'' *''Shenzhousaurus orientalis'' *''Bolong yixianensis'' *''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' *''Dilong paradoxus'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Ningchengopterus liuae'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Eomaia scansoria'' *''Gobiconodon zofiae'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Liushusaurus acanthocaudata'' *''Hyphalosaurus baitaigouensis'' *''Dalinghosaurus longidigitus'' *''Ordosemys liaoxiensis'' *''Callobatrachus sanyanensis'' *''Liaobatrachus grabaui'' *''Laccotriton subsolanus'' *''Protopsephurus liui'' *''Sinamia zdanskyi'' *''Lycoptera davidi'' Debuted in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Northern Europe, 305 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Hibbertopterus hibernicus'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' *''Eogyrinus attheyi'' *''Phlegethontia longissima'' *''Hylonomus lyelli'' *''Archaeothyris florensis'' Debuted in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago *Giant Short-faced Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) *''Protemnodon roechus'' *Yellow-footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) *''Diprotodon optatum'' *Giant Wombat (Phascolonus gigas) *Marsupial Tapir (Palorchestes azael) *Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) *Queensland Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus adustus) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) *Pig-footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) *Kowari (Dasyuroides byrnei) *Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) *Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) *Duck-billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *''Megalibgwilia ramsayi'' *Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) *Spectacled Flying Fox (Pteropus conspicillatus) *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) *Wedge-tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) *Black Kite (Milvus migrans) *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) *Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) *Zebra Finch (Taeniopygia guttata) *Giant Malleefowl (Leipoa gallinacea) *Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) *Megalania (Varanus priscus) *Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) *Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) *''Quinkana fortirostrum'' *Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnsoni) *''Wonambi naracoortensis'' *Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) *Southern Gastric-brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus silus) Debuted in Episode 8: Super Gatorland Location: Western USA, 75 million years ago *''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' *''Saurornitholestes sullivani'' *''Daspletosaurus sp.'' *''Angulomastacator daviesi'' *''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' *''Texacephale langstoni'' *''Terlinguachelys fischbecki'' Debuted in Episode 9: Sandstorm Location: Mongolia, 75-70 million years ago *''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' *''Byronosaurus jaffei'' *''Zanabazar junior'' *''Adasaurus mongoliensis'' *''Citipati osmolskae'' *''Khaan mckennai'' *''Nemegtomaia barsboldi'' *''Avimimus portentosus'' *''Elmisaurus rarus'' *''Shuvuuia deserti'' *''Mononykus olecranus'' *''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' *''Teviornis gobiensis'' *''Brodavis mongoliensis'' *''Aepyornithomimus tugrikinensis'' *''Gallimimus bullatus'' *''Deinocheirus mirificus'' *''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' *''Tarbosaurus bataar'' *''Alioramus altai'' *''Protoceratops andrewsi'' *''Udanoceratops tschizhovi'' *''Pinacosaurus grangeri'' *''Saichania chulsanensis'' *''Plesiohadros djadoktaensis'' *''Saurolophus angustirostris'' *''Prenocephale prenes'' *''Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis'' *''Gobipteryx minuta'' *Unnamed azhdarchid *''Telmasaurus grangeri'' *''Estesia mongoliensis'' *''Zalambdalestes lechei'' *''Deltatheridium pretrituberculare'' *''Buginbaatar transaltaiensis'' Debuted in Episode 10: The Giant Delta Location: North Africa, 99 million years ago *''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' *''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' *''Rugops primus'' *''Deltadromeus agilis'' *''Sigilmassasaurus brevicollis'' *''Alanqa saharica'' *''Siroccopteryx moroccensis'' *''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' *''Elosuchus cherifiensis'' *''Aegisuchus witmeri'' *''Stomatosuchus inermis'' *''Galianemys emringeri'' *''Onchopristis dunklei'' *''Mawsonia gigas'' *''Aidachar pankowskii'' *''Neoceratodus africanus'' Debuted in Episode 11: Amphibian Swamp Location: Western USA, 295 million years ago *''Dimetrodon grandis'' *''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' *''Cotylorhynchus romeri'' *''Sphenacodon ferox'' *''Ophiacodon mirus'' *''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' *''Limnoscelis paludis'' *''Diadectes sideropelicus'' *''Eryops megacephalus'' *''Platyhystrix rugosus'' *''Seymouria sanjuanensis'' *''Orthacanthus texensis'' Debuted in Episode 12: Monster Whale Location: Peru, 9 million years ago *''Livyatan melvillei'' *''Acrophyseter robustus'' *''Odobenocetops leptodon'' *''Hemisyntrachelus oligodon'' *''Brachydelphis mazeasi'' *''Balaenoptera siberi'' *''Incakujira anillodefuego'' *''Acrophoca longirostris'' *''Piscophoca pacifica'' *Marine Sloth (Thalassocnus antiquus) *''Spheniscus urbinai'' *''Sula brandi'' *''Pelagornis sandersi'' *''Piscogavialis jugaliperforatus'' *''Pacifichelys urbinai'' *Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) *Broad-toothed Mako Shark (Cosmopolitodus hastalis) *''Myliobatis sp.'' *''Xiphiorhynchus elegans'' Debuted in Episode 13: Lost in Dinosaur Park Location: Canada, 75 million years ago *''Daspletosaurus horneri'' *''Gorgosaurus libratus'' *''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' *''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' *''Hesperonychus elizabethae'' *''Ornithomimus edmontonicus'' *''Chirostenotes pergracilis'' *''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' *''Lambeosaurus lambei'' *''Corythosaurus casuarius'' *''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' *''Gryposaurus latidens'' *''Chasmosaurus belli'' *''Styracosaurus albertensis'' *''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' *''Achelousaurus horneri'' *''Euoplocephalus tutus'' *''Edmontonia rugosidens'' *''Stegoceras validum'' *''Navajodactylus boerei'' *''Montanazhdarcho minor'' *''Alphadon halleyi'' *''Albanerpeton gracilis'' *''Albertochampsa langstoni'' Debuted in Episode 14: Volcanic Forest Location: Central Europe, 50 million years ago *''Gastornis geiselensis'' *''Messelastur gratulator'' *''Masillastega rectirostris'' *''Palaeoglaux perrierensis'' *''Messelornis cristata'' *''Masillaraptor parvunguis'' *''Messelirrisor halcyrostris'' *''Strigogyps dubius'' *''Parargornis messelensis'' *''Palaeotis weigelti'' *''Darwinius masillae'' *''Europolemur klatti'' *''Leptictidium auderiense'' *''Kopidodon macrognathus'' *''Propalaeotherium hassiacum'' *''Messelobunodon ceciliensis'' *''Lesmesodon edingeri'' *''Paroodectes feisti'' *''Eomanis waldi'' *''Eurotamandua joresi'' *''Ailuravus macrurus'' *''Macrocranion germonpreae'' *''Masillamys beeger'' *''Palaeochiropteryx tupaiodon'' *''Buxolestes minor'' *''Diplocynodon darwini'' *''Palaeopython fischeri'' *''Allaeochelys crassesculpta'' *Giant Ant (Titanomyrma giganteum) Debuted in Episode 15: Night of the Little Critters Location: China, 160 million years ago *''Volaticotherium antiquum'' *''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' *''Juramaia sinensis'' *''Guanlong wucaii'' *''Yi qi'' *''Anchiornis huxleyi'' *''Caihong juji'' *''Haplocheirus sollers'' *''Limusaurus inextricabilis'' *''Monolophosaurus jiangi'' *''Aorun zhaoi'' *''Sinraptor dongi'' *''Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum'' *''Bellusaurus sui'' *''Tuojiangosaurus multispinus'' *''Yinlong downsi'' *''Darwinopterus modularis'' *''Sericipterus wucaiwanensis'' Debuted in Episode 16: Life at Its Origins Location: Canada, 508 million years ago *''Anomalocaris canadensis'' *''Opabinia regalis'' *''Pikaia gracilens'' *''Olenoides serratus'' *''Hallucigenia sparsa'' *''Wiwaxia corrugata'' *''Nectocaris pteryx'' *''Amiskwia sagittiformis'' *''Aysheaia pedunculata'' *''Canadaspis perfecta'' *''Odontogriphus omalus'' *''Orthrozanclus reburrus'' *''Burgessochaeta setigera'' *''Marrella splendens'' *''Yohoia tenuis'' *''Burgessia bella'' *''Waptia fieldensis'' *''Leanchoilia superlata'' *''Sidneyia inexpectans'' *''Emeraldella brocki'' Debuted in Episode 17: Finding Dee Dee Location: East Africa, 2 million to 70,000 years ago *''Australopithecus africanus'' *''Homo habilis'' *''Theropithecus brumpti'' *Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus ingens) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *''Megantereon cultridens'' *''Dinofelis barlowi'' *African Lion (Panthera leo nubica) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *African Wildcat (Felis lybica) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Black-backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *''Agriotherium africanum'' *''Pachycrocuta brevirostris'' *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungos) *Leakey's Civet (Viverra leakeyi) *Rusty-spotted Genet (Genetta maculata) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *''Deinotherium bozasi'' *''Anancus arvernensis'' *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *''Gazella harmonae'' *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Ancient Wildebeest (Rusingoryx atopocranion) *Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) *''Megalotragus kattwinkeli'' *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Kirk's Dik-dik (Madoqua kirkii) *African Sivathere (Sivatherium maurusium) *Giant Giraffe (Giraffa jumae) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *''Pelorovis oldowayensis'' *''Pelorovis antiquus'' *African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) *Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *''Equus koobiforensis'' *Northern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum cottoni) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *''Ancylotherium hennigi'' *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) *Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Pink-backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *White-backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Trumpeter Hornbill (Bycanistes buccinator) *Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Northern Carmine Bee-eater (Merops nubicus) *Lilac-breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Red-eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) *Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *''Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni'' *''Crocodylus anthropophagus'' *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Savannah Monitor (Varanus exanthematicus) *Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Debuted in Episode 18: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Apatosaurus ajax'' *''Camarasaurus supremus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Maraapunisaurus fragillimus'' *''Suuwassea emilieae'' *''Haplocanthosaurus delfsi'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Hesperosaurus mjosi'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Nanosaurus agilis'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Marshosaurus bicentesimus'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' *''Coelurus fragilis'' *''Koparion douglassi'' *''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' *''Fruitadens haagarorum'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Kepodactylus insperatus'' *''Mesadactylus ornithosphyos'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Dryolestes priscus'' *''Laolestes eminens'' *''Amphicotylus gilmorei'' *''Hallopus victor'' *''Paramacellodus sp.'' *''Opisthias rarus'' *''Glyptops plicatulus'' *''Ceratodus fossanovum'' Debuted in Episodes 19 and 20: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, Present Day *Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) *''Ekaltadeta ima'' *Riversleigh Platypus (Obdurodon dicksoni) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Kodiak Bear (Ursus arctos middendorffi) *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) *Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) *Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Barbary Lion (Panthera leo leo) *Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) *Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) *''Pseudaelurus transitorius'' *''Nimravus brachyops'' *''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' *''Chasmaporthetes ossifragus'' *''Ekorus ekakeran'' *Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) *''Chamitataxus avitus'' *Japanese River Otter (Lutra whiteleyi) *Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) *Smooth-coated Otter (Lutrogale perspicillata) *Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) *''Miacis parvivorus'' *''Megalictis ferox'' *Binturong (Arctictis binturong) *Banded Palm Civet (Hemigalus derbyanus) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Japanese Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) *Mexican Wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) *Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) *Dingo (Canis dingo) *Fennec (Vulpes zerda) *''Borophagus diversidens'' *''Hesperocyon gregarius'' *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) *Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) *Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) *''Pontolis magnus'' *''Enaliarctos mealsi'' *''Puijila darwini'' *''Hyaenodon gigas'' *''Megistotherium osteothlastes'' *''Thylacosmilus atrox'' *''Borhyaena macrodonta'' *American Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) *''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' *''Ankalagon saurognathus'' *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) *''Hipparion laromae'' *''Eohippus angustidens'' *Javan Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros sondaicus) *''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' *''Chilotherium orlovi'' *''Teleoceras major'' *''Metamynodon planifrons'' *Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) *''Embolotherium andrewsi'' *''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' *''Moropus distans'' *''Uintatherium anceps'' *''Macrauchenia patachonica'' *''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' *''Toxodon platensis'' *Long-horned Bison (Bison latifrons) *Plains Bison (Bison bison) *Water Buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) *Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Scimitar-horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) *Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) *Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) *''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' *Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) *Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) *Woodox (Bootherium bombifrons) *''Climacoceras africanus'' *''Prolibytherium magnieri'' *''Giraffokeryx punjabiensis'' *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *''Titanotylopus spatulus'' *Dromedary Camel (Camelus dromedarius) *''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' *Domestic Llama (Lama glama) *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus lemerlei) *''Hexaprotodon sivalensis'' *''Daeodon shoshonensis'' *''Archaeotherium mortoni'' *''Kubanochoerus gigas'' *''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *Fallow Deer (Dama dama) *White-tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) *Stag-moose (Cervalces scotti) *Straight-tusked Elephant (Palaeoloxodon antiquus) *Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) *''Platybelodon danovi'' *''Moeritherium andrewsi'' *Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) *Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) *Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) *''Mesopithecus pentelici'' *Geoffory's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) *Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) *Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) *Cotton-top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) *Black-capped Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri boliviensis) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) *Lion-tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) *Red-shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) *Giant Lemur (Archaeoindris fontoynontii) *''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' *Sloth Lemur (Palaeopropithecus ingens) *Koala Lemur (Megaladapis edwardsi) *Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) *Verrueaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) *Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) *Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis) *North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) *Giant Rat (Coryphomys musseri) *Bramble Cay Melomys (Melomys rubicola) *Martinique Muskrat (Megalomys desmarestii) *Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) *Horned Gopher (Ceratogaulus hatcheri) *''Josephoartigasia monesi'' *South American Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) *Minorcan Giant Rabbit (Nuralagus rex) *Sardinian Pika (Prolagus sardus) *''Icaronycteris index'' *Giant Vampire Bat (Desmodus draculae) *Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) *Mexican Free-tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) *''Peltephilus ferox'' *''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' *Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) *Florida Ground Sloth (Eremotherium laurillardi) *Dwarf Ground Sloth (Megalocnus rodens) *Brown-throated Three-toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) *Southern Three-banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) *''Deinogalerix masinii'' *''Necrolestes patagonensis'' *''Barylambda faberi'' *''Coryphodon eocaenus'' *''Cronopio dentiacutus'' *''Desmostylus hesperus'' *West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *''Semirostrum ceruttii'' *''Kentriodon pernix'' *''Basilosaurus isis'' *''Squalodon grateloupii'' *''Cetotherium riabinini'' *Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *''Pakicetus inachus'' *''Inostrancevia alexandri'' *''Cynognathus crateronotus'' *''Placerias hesternus'' *''Diictodon feliceps'' *''Moschops capensis'' *''Secodontosaurus obtusidens'' *''Varanops brevirostris'' *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Dusky Seaside Sparrow (Ammodramus maritimus nigrescens) *Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) *Chatman Island Raven (Corvus moriorum) *Oahu Thrush (Myadestes woahensis) *Greater Koa Finch (Rhodacanthis palmeri) *Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) *Oʻahu ʻōʻō (Moho apicalis) *Common Starling (Sturnus vulgaris) *Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) *Greater Bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea apoda) *Ivory-billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) *Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) *Guam Kingfisher (Todiramphus cinnamominus) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) *Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) *Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) *Green-winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) *Military Macaw (Ara militaris) *Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) *Keel-billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) *Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) *Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *New Zealand Giant Penguin (Kairuku waitaki) *''Inkayacu paracasensis'' *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) *Humboldt Penguin (Spheniscus humboldti) *Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) *Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) *''Vegavis iaai'' *Giant Swan (Cygnus falconeri) *Turtle-jawed Moa-nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) *''Presbyornis pervetus'' *American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) *Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) *Eskimo Curlew (Numenius borealis) *Ring-billed Gull (Larus delawarensis) *Great Black-backed Gull (Larus marinus) *Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) *Whooping Crane (Grus americana) *South Island Takahe (Porphyrio hochstetteri) *White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) *''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' *Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) *Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Eastern Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo silvestris) *Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) *Alagoas Curassow (Mitu mitu) *Giant Stork (Leptoptilos robustus) *Jamaican Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) *Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) *Bennu Heron (Ardea bennuides) *''Zeltornis ginsburgi'' *Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) *Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) *''Argentavis magnificens'' *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) *Guadalupe Caracara (Caracara lutosa) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Réunion Kestrel (Falco duboisi) *Western Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) *''Titanis walleri'' *''Kelenken guillermoi'' *''Bathornis grallator'' *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Stirton's Thunderbird (Dromornis stirtoni) *Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) *Gould's Emerald (Chlorostilbon elegans) *''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' *''Carnotaurus sastrei'' *''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' *''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' *''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' *''Concavenator corcovatus'' *''Dynamoterror dynastes'' *''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' *''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' *''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' *''Baryonyx walkeri'' *''Irritator challengeri'' *''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' *''Austroraptor cabazai'' *''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' *''Pyroraptor olympius'' *''Nothronychus mckinleyi'' *''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' *''Eoraptor lunensis'' *''Coelophysis bauri '' *''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' *''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' *''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' *''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' *''Balaur bondoc'' *''Compsognathus longipes'' *''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' *''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' *''Nasutoceratops titusi'' *''Sinoceratops zhuchengensis'' *''Olorotitan arharensis '' *''Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus'' *''Saltasaurus loricatus'' *''Amargasaurus cazaui'' *''Dreadnoughtus schrani'' *''Shunosaurus lii'' *''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' *''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' *''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' *''Zalmoxes robustus'' *''Miragaia longicollum'' *''Wuerhosaurus homheni'' *''Pegomastax africanus'' *''Hypsilophodon foxii'' *''Oryctodromeus cubicularis'' *''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' *''Alaskacephale gangloffi'' *''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' *''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' *''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' *''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' *''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' *''Pterodaustro guinazui'' *''Ludodactylus sibbicki'' *''Dsungaripterus weii'' *''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' *''Hatzegopteryx thambema'' *''Dimorphodon macronyx'' *''Anurognathus ammoni'' *Peteinosaurus zambelli *''Sarcosuchus imperator'' *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) *Giant Caiman (Purussaurus brasiliensis) *Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) *Boar-croc (Kaprosuchus saharicus) *''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' *''Arizonasaurus babbitti'' *''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' *''Dakosaurus maximus'' *Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) *Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) *''Cretaceogekko burmae'' *Giant Iguana (Barbaturex morrisoni) *Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) *Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) *Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Jamacian Giant Galliwasp (Celestus occiduus) *''Dallasaurus turneri'' *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) *Saddle-backed Rodrigues Giant Tortoise (Cylindraspis vosmaeri) *Albadra Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) *''Carbonemys cofrinii'' *''Stupendemys geographicus'' *Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) *Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) *''Meiolania platyceps'' *''Proganochelys quenstedti'' *Giant Anaconda (Titanoboa cerrejonensis) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) *Round Island Burrowing Boa (Bolyeria multocarinata) *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *''Laophis crotaloides'' *Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) *''Longisquama insignis'' *''Drepanosaurus unguicaudatus'' *''Shringasaurus indicus'' *''Bunostegos akokanensis'' *Predator X (Pliosaurus funkeri) *''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' *''Shastasaurus pacificus'' *''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' *''Atopodentatus unicus'' *''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' *''Psephoderma alpinum'' *''Henodus chelyops'' *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) *Red-eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) *Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) *Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) *''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' *''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' *''Prionosuchus plummeri'' *''Ichthyostega stensioei'' *''Acanthostega gunnari'' *''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' *''Asterotrygon maloneyi'' *''Leedsichthys problematicus'' *''Hybodus hauffianus'' *''Stethacanthus altonensis'' *''Helicoprion bessonowi'' *West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) *Giant Piranha (Megapiranha paranensis) *Saber-tooth Salmon (Oncorhynchus rastrosus) *Chinese Paddlefish (Psephurus gladius) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) *''Cephalaspis lyelli'' *''Tiktaalik roseae'' *Xerces Blue (Glaucopsyche xerces) *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) *Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) *American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) *''Gigatitan vulgaris'' *Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) *''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' *''Megarachne servinei'' *''Arthrolycosa antiqua'' *Mexican Redknee Tarantula (Brachypelma smithi) *Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) *''Pterygotus anglicus'' *''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' *''Isotelus rex'' *''Hibbertopterus scouleri'' *''Perisphinctes boweni'' *''Cameroceras trentonense'' *''Haboroteuthis poseidon'' *''Websteroprion armstrongi'' Episode List Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Episode List Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Dave the Dakotaraptor Chick, Leif the Leptictidium *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup, Bushie the Senegal Bushbaby *Nancy Cartwright - Bunny *Hynden Walch - Bullet the Eastern Grey Squirrel *Andy Dick - Chester the Chinese Crested Dog *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother), Oceanbird, Lee Lee, Becky, Lyuba the Woolly Mammoth Calf, Big Mama the Citipati *Jeff Bennett - Bob (Dexter's father), Windbear, Buckman the Megaloceros ''Stag, Male ''Sinornithosaurus,'' Male ''Lambeosaurus *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium, HIM, Male Arthropleura, Lead Australopithecus *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Sue the Tyrannosaurus, Female Protoceratops, Sophie the Stegosaurus *Gilbert Gottfried - Percy the African Grey Parrot *Samuel Vincent - Valentino the Arabian Mau *Erin Fitzgerald - Ginger the Siamese Cat *Frank Welker - Dexter's monkey *Tress MacNeille ''- Mandark's duck, Devina the ''Dimetrodon *Jennifer Martin - Ms. Sara Bellum *Kimberly Brooks - Mee Mee, Gwen, Female'' Sinosauropteryx'' *Julie Nathanson - Robin Snyder *Max Charles - Mike Believe *Tom Kenny - Mitch Mitchelson, Douglas E. Mordecai III, Pete the Pteranodon, Pascal the Psittacosaurus, Dax the Deinonychus *Lauren Tom - Soyen Chen, Female Alphadon *James Woods - Stan the Tyrannosaurus *Grey DeLisle - Diana the Dakotaraptor,'' Scarlett the ''Spinosaurus,'' Meg the Megalodon, Female ''Maiasaura, Tumaini the Northern White Rhinoceros (Sudan's mate) *Janice Kawaye - Penny the Purgatorius *Susanne Blakeslee - Nana the Triceratops *Bill Fagerbakke - Male Denversaurus *Phil LaMarr - Male Quetzalcoatlus, Big Al the Allosaurus *Billy West - Buddy the Eastern Cottontail, Preston the Parasaurolophus *Danny Jacobs - Reynard the Red Fox *Alfre Woodard - Opal the American Barn Owl *Nicole Sullivan - Koroleva the Matriarch Woolly Mammoth *Nika Futterman - Megaloceros ''Doe #1, Female ''Rhamphorhynchus *Jenny Slate - Megaloceros ''Doe #2 *Steve Blum - Male Eurasian Cave Lion *Cree Summer - Female Cave Hyena, Paige the Peregrine Falcon *Maurice LaMarche - Storm the ''Tylosaurus *Jodi Benson - Stacy the Styxosaurus, Martha the Passenger Pigeon *Cam Clarke - Fang the Saber-tooth Cat *Carlos Alazraqui - Paul the Passenger Pigeon *Fred Tatasciore - Alpha Dire Wolf, Male Guanlong *Mike Pollock - Male Short-faced Bear *Mindy Sterling - Lihua the Yutyrannus *John DiMaggio - Karawi the Megalania, Male Einiosaurus *James Arnold Taylor - Benjamin the Thylacine *Dana Snyder - Tyler the Thylacine *Daran Norris - Male Deinosuchus, Male Torvosaurus *Troy Baker - Male Saurornitholestes *Vyvan Pham - Tyrannosaurus Hatchlings #1 and #2 *Kevin Thoms - Vinney the Velociraptor *Ashley Johnson - Julie the Velociraptor *Jeff Bergman - Hal the Halszkaraptor *Bill Farmer - Dunbar the Deinocheirus *JK Simmons - Male Tarbosaurus *Estelle Harris - Tessa the Therizinosaurus *Jim Cummings - Bruce the Carcharodontosaurus, Dippy the Diplodocus *Keith Ferguson - Male Diplocaulus *Kathleen Barr - Ruth the Gorgosaurus *Mae Whitman - Penelope the Parasaurolophus *Phil Morris - Samson the Styracosaurus *Kari Wahlgren - Gwladys the Gastornis *David Kaufman - Archie the Anchiornis *Estelle - Female Anomalocaris *Rachael MacFarlane - Lucy the Australopithecus *Kevin Michael Richardson - Sudan the Northern White Rhinoceros, Mel the Gigantopithecus *Khary Payton - Stomper the'' Brachiosaurus'' *Patrick Warburton - Lyle the Camarasaurus *Jonathan Adams - Black Beauty the Tyrannosaurus *Alan Tudyk - Carl the Carnotaurus *Dee Bradley Baker - Raphy the Dodo *Laura Bailey - Tina the Thylacine *Doug Lawrence - Rodney the Brown Rat *Linda Cardellini - Female Paraceratherium *Amy Sedaris - Female Titanoboa *Eddie Deezen - Mandark, Lalavava *Rob Paulsen - Brick, Boomer, Male Confuciusornis, Vincent the Volaticotherium *Roger Jackson - Butch *Mark Hamill - White Kitty *Michelle Pfeiffer - Indominus Rex Trivia *The animals in Back from Extinction ''came from different locations from the time portal. The same multi-part episode also features animals from previous episodes, as well as endangered and extinct in the wild animals (and other modern animals from previous episodes) found in Townsville Zoo. *All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. *Each animal vocalization is based on modern animal vocalizations (some of them provided by Frank Welker) such as: **Large theropods (''Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, etc.) and prehistoric crocodilians (Deinosuchus,'' Sarcosuchus'','' etc.) - Modern crocodilians **Most dromaeosaurids (''Velociraptor, Dakotaraptor, etc.) and troodontids (Latenivenatrix,'' Mei'', etc.) - Modern birds of prey **''Halszkaraptor'' - Modern ducks **Ornithomimids (Struthiomimus, Gallimimus, Deinocheirus, etc.) - Modern geese and ratities **Sauropods (Brachiosaurus, Alamosaurus, Apatosaurus, etc.) - Modern bovines and baleen whales **Armored dinosaurs (Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, etc.) and ground sloths (Megalonyx, Eremotherium) - Modern rhinos and walruses **Hadrosaurs (Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Lambeosaurus, etc.) - Modern Cervus ''species **Large pterosaurs (''Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, etc.) - Modern seabirds and birds of prey **Small pterosaurs (Rhamphorhynchus, Dimorphodon, etc.) - Modern corvids and small Falco species **Prehistoric big cats (Saber-tooth cats, Eurasian cave lions, etc.) - Modern Panthera ''species **Mammoths and other prehistoric elephants - Modern elephants **Megalania - Modern ''Varanus species **Teratorns (Teratornis, Argentavis) - Modern vultures **Mesozoic mammals (Purgatorius, Alphadon, etc.) - Modern mice and squirrels **''Livyatan ''- Modern sperm whales **Predatory protomammals (Dimetrodon, Inostrancevia, etc.) - Modern badgers and wolverines *Some animals were named after the fossil specimens, such as Tyrannosaurus ''and ''Allosaurus. *Most of the episodes take place in the Mesozoic and the Cenozoic with three Paleozoic episodes. If you want to split hairs, there are seven Creteacous episodes, two Jurassic episodes, five Quaternary episodes, two Neogene episodes, one Paleogene episode, one Permian episode, one Carboniferous episode and one Cambrian episode. Gallery DaBsPA Teaser Poster.png|Teaser poster DABPA Poster 2.png|Poster Characters Dexter (DaBPA).png|Dexter Blossom (DaBPA).png|Blossom Dee Dee (DaBPA).png|Dee Dee Beau (DaBPA).png|Beau Bubbles DaBPA).png|Bubbles Buttercup (DaBPA).png|Buttercup Bunny_by_jm08191998-d52u1s6.png|Bunny Bullet (DaBPA).png|Bullet Audrey (DaBPA).png|Audrey (Dexter's mother) Bob (DaBPA).png|Bob (Dexter's father) John (DaBPA).png|Professor John Utonium Sandra (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium Oceanbird (DaBPA).png|Oceanbird Windbear (DaBPA).png|Windbear Ms. Bellum (DaBPA).png|Ms. Sara Bellum Mee Mee (DaBPA).png|Mee Mee Lee Lee (DaBPA).png|Lee Lee Robin (DaBPA).png|Robin Synder Mike (DaBPA).png|Mike Believe Mitch (DaBPA).png|Mitch Mitchelson Douglas (DaBPA).png|Douglas E. Mordecai III Soyen (DaBPA).png|Soyen Chen Mandark (DaBPA).png|Mandark Princess Morbucks (DaBPA).png|Princess Morbucks Brick (DaBPA).png|Brick Boomer (DaBPA).png|Boomer Butch (DaBPA).png|Butch HIM_(BaDPA).png|HIM Sedusa (DaBPA).png|Sedusa Animals T._rex_(DaBPa).jpg|''Tyrannosaurus'' Triceratops_(DaBPA).png|''Triceratops'' WoolyMammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Tylosaurus_(DaBPa).jpg|''Tylosaurus'' Pteranodon_(DaBPa).jpg|''Pteranodon'' Smilodon_(DaBPa).jpg|Saber-tooth Cat Velociraptor_(DaBPA).png|''Velociraptor'' Spinosaurus_(DaBPA).png|''Spinosaurus'' Allosaurus_(DaBPA).jpg|''Allosaurus'' Brachiosaurus_(DaBPa).jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' Carnotaurus_(DaBPA).png|''Carnotaurus'' Tropes Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes Trailers Main article: Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Trailers Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Cartoon Network